Clans
These are the known Clans of Free Realms. Please contact us in game if you see any other clans that we did not mention here, or feel free to make an account and edit this! If you would like to join one of the clans below, contact the leaders on Free Realms! Darkrose Clan Leader: Darkstar (Darkheart) Deputy: None (IN NEED OF ONE!) o.o please contact me or Willowbreeze if interested Medicine Cat: Willowbreeze Allied with: Eclispe Clan, Aurora Clan (unconfirmed), Poison Ivy Clan, Sunset Clan, and Shadowlight Clan, we have no enemies and I think that all Clans should be allies, so if anyone just wants to add their Clan's name to the allied with list, go right ahead(; Enemies: None really. We're a pretty peaceful Clan. 'SIDE NOTE!': Hey! It's Darkstar (Darkheart). First off, we have recently changed our name from Cloudsky Clan to Darkrose Clan. And secondly, sorry I haven't been able to come on lately my computer isn't letting me onto the Free Realms website. If you are interested in joining or have any questions you can contact me on here or you can contact Willowbreeze who will usually be online. Thanks! Sunrise Clan Leader: Unknown Deputy: Unknown Medicine Cat(s): Unknown Allied With: Oak Clan; Deepwood Clan; Raven Clan; Grass Clan; DarkMoon Clan; BlueStar Clan; Haze Clan; BlackStar Clan; Thorn Clan; Fang Clan Enemies: None, however if you're on our territory, you are instantly an enemy. Territory: Next to the zoo near Lakeshore This clan may have ended (though it is unconfirmed) due to Eclipsing Star leaving the clan. -Jayfeather Aurora Clan Leader: Bubblestar (Ariana Grande0) & Darkstar (Darkheart) Deputy: FrostBreeze (FrostBreeze) (FORMERS: Lucky Star & BronzePelt) Medicene Cat(s): Leafpool, (Lilly Lizardflowers) Silverleaf (LuckyStar) Allied with: Ravenclan, Grassclan Enemies: Bloodclaw clan (unconfirmed) Eclipse clan Eclipse Clan Leader: Foxstar (FORMER, Christopher Foxface) Deputy: Rosa Leee (she-cat) Medicene Cat(s): Dawn, Leah Willowflower Allied with: Darkmoon Clan, Shadowlight Clan, Darkrose Clan, Fire Clan, Oak Clan, Poison Ivy Clan, Bloodclaw Clan, Tiger Clan Enemies: None known Territory: Briarheart Castle to the gate leading to Briarwood trading area DarkBlaze Clan Leader: DarkBlazing Star Deputy: Epikk Medicine Cat(s): Jayfeather & (apprentice) Dark Flamestar (Star Paw) Allied with: Forest clan, River clan, Raven clan Enemies: Near greenwood forest Territory: part of greenwood forest we are a good clan join us and give us a chance before you judge us (DarkBlazing Star) Forest Clan Leader: Amber Star Deputy: Legend MoonStar Medicene Cat(s): Need More Allied with: Too many to count Enemies: Toolegs, Hunters Territory: This clan is the one that recently took down Raymond and the Bounty hunters. We are loyal, strong , proud, kind, and powerful. Together we stand for this clan and many other clans. Amber Star is shy at first, but once you get to know her, she is strong, proud, brave, and kind. Bloodclaw clan Leader: Shatteredstar (Shatteredheårt) Deputy: Crookedleg (Bluê) Medicene Cat(s): Blackfeather (Çasperz) & Roseeee Top Warriors: Ravenclaw, HawkFrost, & Toxic KitKatz Allied with: Eclipseclan, Ravenclan, PoisonIvyclan and many more Enemies: Tigerclan, Guardianclan, and many more (Shatteredstar likes to pee on people) Grassclan Leader: Ashes Star Deputy: Unknown Medicene cat(s): Unknown Allied with: Auroraclan Enemies: Eclipseclan Emberclan Leader: Platinumstar (Platinum Star) Deputy: Unkown Medicene Cat(s): Unknown Allied with: Auroraclan (unconfirmed) Enemies: Unknown Skyfallclan Leader: Holly Star Deputy: Unknown (FORMER, Frostface) Medicene Cat(s): Unknown Allied with: Unkown Enemies: They know who they are. have gotten into quite a few fights with Skyfall Clan in the past, but times changed and their clan cats had less hostile views towards me. So I think we're cool. Or neutral at least ._. Toodles. -Corrupt Energy DarkmoonClan Leader: Emberstar (Ember) Deputy: Unknown Medicine Cat(s): Unknown Allied with: Eclipse Clan (unconfirmed) Enemies: Unknown SnowfallClan Leader: Leopardmoon Deputy: Unknown Medicine Cat(s): Unknown Allied with: Unknown Enemies: Aurora Clan (because of Runner) Ashes Clan Leaders: Drake & Michael (CLAN NAMES UNKNOWN) Fluffy Smish wanted me to post this: Drake, Goth and Michaela we need to say a little something for someone. I know Ebony your reading this, please join back to Ashen Clan! We all miss you! This clan is falling and failing without you! You were the person that held this clan together and without you this is nothing. Deputy: Unknown Medicine Cat(s): Unknown Allied with: Unknown/Possibly none Enemies: Bone Clan DarkThorn Clan Leader: Icestar (She-Cat) Deputy: Snowstorm (She Cat) Medicine Cat: TO BE CHOOSEN Allied: None Yet Enemies: IceClan Territory Located: Briar's Forests Warriors: Too many to count. Other: We are a clan that is climbing to the top, Icestar is a wise leader who cares about her warriors. She is strict, and knows when to say no. Iceclan is already starting to anger DarkThorn Clan. Icestar's name in Free Realms is Emily4 Moonstone. Ask her to join, we are active! HiddenCave Clan Leader: Unknown Deputy:TO BE CHOSEN SOON Medicine Cat/Cats:Unknown Allied With: None Enemies: None Territory: Unknown Warriors: Told Not To Be Realesed Extra: Very Little Is Known About Hidden Cave, Including Their Warriors. They Stay Hidden Most Of The Time And It Is Very Rare To Come Across The Clan. They Are A Very Gentle Clan And Try Not To Fight With Other Clans Most Of The Time. But We Do Know That If You Would Like To Join You May Contact The Following: Toxic Cupcake122, Janelle Woods, Or Ëmmie Bear ;) Oak Clan Leader: Moon Star (Epic Stargazer13) Deputy: Black Claw (Blackrose Medicine Cat: Running Sky Allied With: Eclipse Clan; Sunrise Clan Enemies: Unknown Territory: Lavender Coast Pass Area Description Unavailable For Now Shadowlight Clan Leader: Silverstar (Siôbhan) (she-cat) Deputy: Hellokitty (dawnflower) Medicene Cat(s): UNKNOWN Allies: Darkmoon Clan, Bloodclaw Clan, Eclipse Clan (uncomfirmed), Darkrose Clan Enemies: UNKNOWN Territory: Bristlewood Other: Shadowlight Clan will return in the summer, and hope their future will be much better than their past. Pirates/Bounty Hunters Leader: Not Specified (Most common and dangerous pirate is known to be Alyx Vance) Allies: Unidentified terrorist organization, any clients who hire them, local forces Enemies: Most, if not all cat clans, wolf packs, and sometimes, even themselves during "Most Wanted" missions Territory: Outposts and camps scattered across the realms, the High Supreme Citadel (Most common) Description: Several pirates and bounty hunters have been hired by an unknown organization that is against the clan cats for unknown reasons. They also plan on attacking other guilds after the cats. They are in no way related to Raymond Goodwin and his former plans. The pirates and bounty hunters are reported to not care about what happens to the clan cats. Whatever they do is either to get revenge or for the money or status promised by the terrorist organization. Terrorist Organization Leader: Unknown Allies: Various pirates and bounty hunters Enemies: Raymond Goodwin, cat clans Territory: Unknown Description: Not much info on this organization has been collected, but they are against all clan cats, and for that matter, all of freerealms itself. More information is needed for this faction. Raymond Goodwin's Army Leader: Raymond Goodwin Allies: Lone Wolf15, various bounty hunters (no longer in his service) Enemies: Prince Machinima (this may no longer be the case), Terrorist Organization, Moon Paw1 Territory: None Description: Due to the army's recent defeat, they have been forced by Prince Machinima to no longer attempt to hurt or intimidate the clan cats. Goodwin, however, is fighting the terrorist organization which is against the clans. Prince Machinima (Shadow Command) Allies: They know who they are. Enemies: Agreed. WAY too many to name. Territory: Last I checked, rogues don't really have a specific territory. Description: I'm sure you you all have your own personal take on me, so I'll just state the essentials. I love purple, I enjoy watching other clans fight for whatever reason it may be bc it amuses me, I find humor in spiteful opinions about me, and I have multiple personalities. (Edited by yours truly. And for the record, I am in no way involved in whatever newfangled war just popped up out of the blue that a lot of cats keep whining about in gatherings which i don't attend for that exact reason... along with having many haters ._. Haters gonna hate. Toodles.) Oh, and I recently changed my name to Corrupt Energy. Category:Forest clan Category:Leader : FireStar Category:Deputy : Legend MoonStar Category:Allies: mainly all clans Category:Enemies: Mostly too legs, sometimes clan cats